leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Repel
|} The Repel (Japanese: むしよけスプレー Repellent Spray) is a type of item introduced in Generation I. The Super Repel and Max Repel are stronger versions of this item. In the games Price / | 350| 175}} | 400| 200}} |} |} Effect Generation I When used from the Bag in the overworld, it prevents wild Pokémon with a lower level than the first member of the party from appearing for 100 steps. Generation II to IV When used from the Bag in the overworld, it prevents wild Pokémon with a lower level than the first conscious member of the party from appearing for 100 steps. Generation V When used from the Bag in the overworld, it prevents wild Pokémon with a lower level than the first conscious member of the party from appearing for 100 steps. Starting in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, when the Repel's effect wears off, it will bring up a dialogue box saying "Repel's effect wore off! Use another?". Selecting yes will use another Repel, preventing the player from needing to stop and reopen their bag. Generation VI onward When used from the Bag in the overworld, it prevents wild Pokémon with a lower level than the first member of the party from appearing for 100 steps. Description |An aerosol spray that keeps wild Pokémon away.}} |Repels weak Pokémon for 100 steps.}} |Repels weak wild Pokémon for 100 steps.}} |Prevents weak wild Pokémon from appearing for 100 steps.}} |An item brought over from a faraway place.}} |An item that prevents weak wild Pokémon from appearing for 100 steps after its use.}} |An item that prevents any low-level wild Pokémon from jumping out at you for 100 steps after its use.}} |An item that prevents any low-level wild Pokémon from jumping out at you for a while.}} |An item that drives away wild Pokémon so you won't encounter them for a short time.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | and Poké Marts |- | | Purchased by the 's | Poké Mart, Goldenrod Department Store, Mt. Moon Square |- | | Routes and , Granite Cave | , , , and Poké Marts, Lilycove Department Store |- | | Rock Tunnel | , , and Poké Marts |- | | Routes and , Solaceon Ruins | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 1 Badge), Veilstone Department Store, Celestic Town |- | | , Ilex Forest Purchased by the 's | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 1 Badge), Goldenrod Department Store, Mt. Moon Square shop, Celadon Department Store |- | | | , |- | | , Dreamyard, Mistralton City | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 1 Badge), Shopping Mall Nine |- | | Castelia City | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 1 Badge), Shopping Mall Nine, Hidden Grottoes, Join Avenue ( ) |- | | | |- | | Routes and | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 1 Badge) |- | | , Granite Cave, Verdanturf Town | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 1 Badge), Lilycove Department Store |- | | , , Paniola Ranch | All Poké Marts, |- | | , , Paniola Ranch | All Poké Marts, |} |} In the anime In Cutting the Ties that Bind!, Scott used a Repel to keep a swarm of from attacking him, , , and Max. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A was seen using a Repel before entering a forest full of Pokémon in Wake Up—You're Snorlax!. A Repel made a brief appearance as one of the items in 's Bag in A Hollow Victreebel. In the TCG Repel was introduced as an in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Sun & Moon Series (the Japanese Sun & Moon Era) in the expansion. It was also printed in the Japanese . This forces the player's opponent to switch one of their Active Pokémon with one of their Benched Pokémon. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=除蟲噴霧 |zh_cmn=除蟲噴霧 / 除虫喷雾 |da=Myggebalsam |nl=Verdrijven |fi=Karkotinsuihke Karkotin Karkote |fr=Repousse |de=Schutz |it=Repellente |ko=벌레회피스프레이 |pt_br=Repelente |ru=Репеллент Repellent |es=Repelente |sv=Insektssprej |vi=Thuốc xịt ngừa bọ }} Category:Items Category:Repels de:Schutz es:Repelente fr:Repousse it:Repellenti#Repellente ja:むしよけスプレー zh:除虫喷雾（道具）